A Samurai's Touch
by Celsius 13 Degrees
Summary: Feelings of love is hard to control. Something that Yukimura now has to learn. He has never felt this way with anyone, but now...he finds it hard to control. M for suggestive themes YukimuraxOC
1. Serving the Sanada Clan

A Samurai's Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Chapter One: Serving the Sanada Clan**

The leaves of a nearby by maple fell on to the rushing water of the streams. It drifted down stream and hit a rock. Yukimura sat upon a rock upstream and listened to the peaceful rush of the water. He lifted the bottle of sake up to his lips and took a small sip.

Sasuke dropped down from the trees and landed in front of him.

"You know if you keep on drinking like that, you're going to die right?"

Yukimura laughed at the little kid, and stood up.

"I'm flattered that you actually care about me Sasuke. Do you have any information to tell me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Yukimura and then turned back to him.

"Yeah, I heard that there was a swarm of Kenyou up ahead, so we might need to be careful."

Yukimura continued to smile slightly, and then turned his attention to the rest of the forest.

"Ahh assembling the Sanada Jyuushi is a lot more work than I assumed it would be."

He squinted his eyes and then focused on the forest again. His eyes grew slender, and then he motioned for Sasuke to get ready. Sasuke drew his sword and glanced from left to right.

Suddenly, numerous Kenyou ambushed them. They jumped out of bushes and trees and surrounded the two. Yukimura ran his hand through his hair and then drew his sword slowly. Within a blink of an eye, he slew three Kenyou. They fell to the ground and Yukimura smirked.

Sasuke took care of some of them, but more continued to come. Soon, Sasuke was exhausted and Yukimura had to fend for them both.

But, a shift shadow came a took care all of the Kenyou in mere seconds. The shadow landed on the rock and stood up. The Kenyou all dismembered into pieces and fell to the ground. Yukimura was quite amazed by this mysterious being and approached.

"That was quite show you just displayed. And may I ask what Samurai has just graced us with their appearance?"

The figure turned around and unmasked themselves. To Yukimura's shock, it wasn't a man who had just helped him, but an elegant and gorgeous young woman. Yukimura felt his heart skip a beat, but contained himself.

"My name is Kokumi Miyuki, I am no Samurai."

Yukimura repeated the name.

"Kokumi Miyuki."

He then reached his hand out, signaling an offer of assistance off the rock.

"Would you like to join the Sanada Clan?"

Miyuki was quite lost in what Yukimura had just said, but took his hand.

_

* * *

_

Two Years Later

Miyuki and Yukimura sat upon the porch of Sakuya's house, and waited for her. Yukimura in the mean time was staring at Miyuki who was simply humming to herself and from time to time, singing. He found himself somehow lost whenever he looked at her.

Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her skin…he always wondered what she thought about during the day. But no matter where they were, she was always with Yukimura. Ever since two years ago, she had become somewhat of his bodyguard and best friend, but she always saw herself as a servant to the Sanada Yukimura no matter what.

Once the door slid open and Sakuya appeared, Yukimura raised his hand up to face and greeted her with a smile. Miyuki stood up and prepared to leave. Yukimura automatically turned her way and gave her a questioning look. Miyuki closed her eyes.

"Lady Sakuya has asked for Yukimura's audience only, my service is not needed at the time. I shall leave then."

Sakuya looked at Miyuki through her bangs and then turned to Yukimura who was now looking slightly disappointed.

"Miss Miyuki you may stay, this is only a brief matter."

Miyuki took a glance at Sakuya and took a sit again. Yukimura smiled and then turned to Sakuya.

"Now, why have you asked for me Lady Sakuya?"

Sakuya looked down and then looked back up.

"I ask of you to look for Mibu Kyoshiro."

"Mibu…Kyoshiro?"

There was silence and everyone was looking at Sakuya.

"Yes, I heard that name on the road to Edo and I thought you might be able to assist with this matter."

Yukimura seemed surprised, but got up and smiled at Sakuya.

"Of course, I'll do whatever I can to help. We'll be on our way now."

Sakuya nodded and smiled slightly. Miyuki got up and bowed toward Sakuya and followed Yukimura.

They walked together through the forest in silence. Yukimura wanted them to talk more, but they hardly ever did. She would only talk to him if he addressed her first.

"So, do you think Kyoshiro is really in Edo?"

Miyuki thought for a minute and then replied.

"He would be near Edo is what I think. We just have to wait and see I suppose."

Yukimura stopped and turned to Miyuki. He leaned in close to her, so close that they could feel each other's breaths. He smiled at her and licked his lips.

Whenever Miyuki saw him lick his lips, she always felt her heart beat slightly faster. It wasn't like she was attracted to Yukimura…was she? He leaned in a little closer, close enough that their lips almost touched.

"I could almost kiss you…"

Suddenly a rattle of leaves and a thud make Yukimura take a step back and turn around. He saw Saizo there and felt slightly annoyed with him.

Miyuki gave a small sigh of relief.

_Whew, that was close…he's never gotten that close before. Never! And plus I always try to keep my distance form him; he is my superior after all._

"What is it Saizo?"

"We believe we have spotted Kyoshiro."

"Really now? That was quite quick. So where is he?"

"In a small village a few miles away from Edo."

Yukimura turned back to Miyuki and smiled.

"See you were right! Okay, Saizo, keep an eye on him until we get there."

"Yes sir!"

Saizo returned to the trees and disappeared. Then there was silence. Miyuki and Yukimura stood there for a moment, but didn't move. Yukimura glanced behind him and saw that Miyuki was staring at the ground. She looked pretty bored and tired.

Yukimura turned around and faced her again.

"You look quite tired, why don't I carry you?"

Miyuki gave him a look and brushed past him.

"No I'm fine."

Yukimura grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She fell back on to his chest and he placed around her.

"Aw, come on. I can carry you there if you really want me to."

Miyuki blushed and broke from his grasp. She noticed that his grip was quite tight, as if he really wanted to hold her for a moment longer.

"No, I can handle it myself Yukimura."

Yukimura gave her a disappointed look and then sighed.

Miyuki walked ahead, and Yukimura followed. And they walked in silence all the way to Edo.

* * *

Once near Edo, Sasuke met up with them and reported that Kyoshiro was located in an abandoned shrine. They headed up there and saw Kyoshiro up against a pretty vicious Kenyou. A girl was a few feet away from them; she looked as though she was injured. Yukimura and Miyuki rushed up to her and questioned her well-being.

"Are you okay Miss?"

Miyuki helped her up and provided support. The girl managed to stand up and thanked Miyuki. Yukimura meanwhile was watching Kyoshiro, and didn't bother to help.

"Why aren't you helping him?"

Miyuki asked harshly.

"I want to see something."

Kyoshiro was definitely losing this fight if it wasn't obvious then, it was now. But, suddenly, he began to fight back quite fiercely.

"Ahh I see. So that's it."

"What?"

"Demon Eyes Kyo."

"Yeah? What about him?"

Yukimura turned to Miyuki and smiled. Then pointed to whom she believed to be Kyoshiro. She looked over and her eyes widened in shock. Kyoshiro was no longer Kyoshiro, but Demon Eyes Kyo. The girl she was holding up, suddenly collapsed and caused Miyuki to fall slightly.

"Hey! Don't pass out on me!"

The girl fell to the ground and was out cold. Miyuki moved her into the nearby shack to protect her and keep her safe. When she returned, Kyo was now up against the Kenyou.

The Kenyou appeared to be snake like and coiled his body up. It snapped its jaws at Kyo who simply stared him down. Yukimura seemed quite amazed with the battle, and didn't interfere at all. Miyuki headed toward him but accidentally tripped. Yukimura catches her before she falls to the ground and helps her up. He grasps her arm tightly, and pulled her close.

"You better stay near me, that's a pretty bad Kenyou there."

Miyuki blushed slightly but then pulled away.

"I'm fine."

Kyo was now engaged into intense battle with the Kenyou. He raised his sword and in one swift motion, beheaded the beast. Its blood gushed out of the neck and splattered the nearby trees and ground. As the Kenyou fell to the ground, dust flew up and caused a minor fog. Kyo emerged from the fog and gave them a stare of death. His crimson eyes seemed to peer right through their souls.

Yukimura smiled at him and then turned around.

"Well I guess we found him, but looks like he's not exactly the one we're looking for."

Miyuki kept her eyes locked with Kyo's but he broke away and headed toward the shack. She figured he went to check on the girl in there. Miyuki turned and followed Yukimura. This time, she walked a little too quickly and her hands touched his. Seizing the chance, he took her hand and held it firmly. Miyuki looked down at her hand, and glanced away. She allowed him to hold her hand though.

Before they knew it, they had reached the Edo gates. Once there, Miyuki took her hand back and retreated behind him. Yukimura lifted his hand and tried cherish that touch. Miyuki herself was thinking about the touch, but then decided to forget about it.

As they walked through the gates of Edo, Miyuki noticed that they have been followed. She turns and confronts the stalkers, only find out it was Kyo and the girl he was with. The girl gave her smile and grabbed her hand.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier today. I didn't know I was going to faint like that! I've seen so many of those Kenyou, but I guess I'm still not used to it."

Miyuki was surprised by the girl's gratitude but smiled in return.

"It was no problem, I'm just glad that you're okay."

"My name is Shina Yuya, it's nice to meet you!"

"Kokumi Miyuki."

Yuya continued to share her thoughts with Miyuki who seemed to be just caught up in the girl's enthusiasm, while Kyo approached Yukimura and they seemed to just glare at each other. When Yuya noticed this, she fell silent and turned over to them.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Sanada Yukimura."

"Hm, I could say the same for you, Demon Eyes Kyo."

The two seemed aquatinted, but not mutual friends with one another. Kyo glared at Yukimura, but then walked on.

"You know, I can help you find what you're looking for."

Kyo stopped and then turned back to Yukimura.

"What did you say?"

Yukimura gives him his classic smile and repeats his statement.

"I can tell where you can find what you're looking for."

"You bastard."

Kyo turned around and prepared as though he was about to engage in an all out battle with Yukimura. Yukimura laughed and turned to Miyuki.

"Come on Miyuki, let's get going."

Miyuki turned to Yuya and gave her an apologetic head tilt and ran up to Yukimura. Once Miyuki was next to her, he draped his arm over her shoulder and leaned in close to her ear.

"Come on, we need to spend some quality time together anyway."

Miyuki brushed his arm aside and walked through the gates. Yukimura was surprised, but smiled anyway. He rushed in after her and continued his manner.

"Aw come on Miyuki!"

As they entered, Kyo and Yuya were left alone on the other side of the gate.

* * *

That night in the inn, Miyuki decides to take a stroll around the city. Even though there wasn't going to be much to see, she still wanted to feel the night's breeze. When she was about to leave the inn, Yukimura was nowhere to be found, so she proceeded without telling him.

Once outside, she inhaled deeply and then walked once around the perimeter of the city. Then she heard some rustling of leaves and figured she was being followed. She walked into the forest and headed out to the deeper part of it. Once there, she turned and drew her sword, and faced the darkness.

"All right, I know you're there, so come on out."

The light breeze of the evening blew in and along with it, Kenyou jumped out. They were hideous creatures and probably one of the few things that disgusted Miyuki.

The Kenyou attacked and Miyuki slew them one by one. Soon, it grew even darker, and her field of vision was narrowed. Even though the number of Kenyou was now smaller, she wasn't sure if she could continue to fight under these conditions.

She felt faint, and stabbed her sword into the ground to support herself. She didn't notice, but she was wounded, and by the looks of it, it was pretty deep. She must of lost a lot of blood the way she was moving, but didn't notice.

Miyuki fell to the ground and applied pressure to her wound. She knew that the Kenyou would attack again, but she wouldn't be able to defend herself now.

Suddenly, she heard slashing and possibly the sound of blood spewing out of an orifice. She turned to the only moonlit area, and saw a figure. As the figure approached, she smiled and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing here, Yukimura?"

Yukimura smiled at her, and took her hand. He placed his arm around her waist and lifted her up. The feeling of her hip against his accelerated his heartbeat, but he tried to keep focused.

"Giving payment for the countless times you've saved my ass."

Miyuki laughed a little at his tone and his manner, but smiled at him.

"Well I'll take this payment."

Yukimura could feel her skin and he thought about all the time he's spent with her. Even though she was his partner, he couldn't help but feel something for her.

Lately he's been having thoughts about being with her. Closely with her. But he couldn't quite sure of what he was really feeling. But now, touching her, and being so close to her, he realized he wanted to know everything about her, he wanted everything to do with her. He wanted her.

Not as a friend. Not as a partner. But as his woman.

End Chapter One

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Chapter one complete. I've only watched the anime for this series, so I'm only going to really revolve around these few characters, probably about it though. Tell me what you think! Keep on reading! Thank you!


	2. The Shogun's Tournament

A Samurai's Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Chapter Two: The Shogun's Tournament**

The morning was quite humid in Edo. Miyuki woke up to birds chirping and a small amount of light shining through the open window. She sat up and noticed that she was bandaged up. But it was only her arm. She thought about the night before and touched the bandages. The wound that she felt last night must have been this.

The bandages were poorly wrapped and she smiled. Yukimura must have done it for her while she was sleeping. He was never good at these types of things, but it was okay.

Miyuki stood up and walked to the door, she slid it open and saw Yukimura standing there smiling at her. She stood there and blinked a few times then waved awkwardly at him.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay. How's that arm of yours?"

Miyuki lifted up her arm and showed him. Yukimura took it and examined it. Touching her reminded him again of the night before. How he carried her back and he touched her…

He shook those thoughts away and looked at her hand. He laughed at himself for the poor job of bandaging, but he's never really done it before. As he looked, he glanced a few times at Miyuki. She was staring off into space or admiring the moldy ceiling, which didn't seem to be possible.

When he was done examining her arm, he stood back up straight and waved his hand in front of Miyuki's face. She responded by shaking her head and giving him a confused look.

He laughed and then walked into her room. When Miyuki turned around to close the door, she was startled to see someone standing there.

"Kyo, what brings you here?"

Yukimura called from the inside, even though his back was still turned. Kyo glared at him and took a step forward.

"Uh, I don't think it's polite to enter a girl's room without asking! Right Miyuki?"

Miyuki just gave him a stare telling him he's an idiot.

_You walked in without asking too…_

But Kyo took a step back and decided to question Yukimura.

"You said you could help me find what I'm looking for. What's in it for you?"

"Oh, so you want to take me up on my offer? Well, that's simple! All you have to do is compete in the Shogun's tournament with us."

Kyo gave him a stare of aggression, and then turned away and laughed.

"You must really want Ieyasu's head. Fine, I'll compete, but you will tell me where I can find what I'm looking for when we're done."

When he finished talking, Kyo turned and walked away. Miyuki then closed the door and went back inside. Yukimura blocked her way though, and she walked right into him

"Hey!"

Yukimura gave her an innocent look and she just turned around. Yukimura grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Wait, don't go so quickly, I would actually like to discuss entering the Shogun's tournament with you."

"What?"

"We're going to enter the Shogun's tournament silly!"

Miyuki stared at him and then wriggled her arm away from him. He smiled and walked closer to her. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"What's the plan this time?"

"So glad that you understand!"

* * *

That night, Miyuki sat outside looking at the stars. She was on the rooftop and didn't really want to be disturbed. She was lying down and wanted to have some peace to herself. Ever since she started working with Yukimura, peace was one of the few things she ever got.

An evening breeze blew in and cooled her down a little bit. She sighed and took in a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she saw Yukimura's face right in front of her. It took a moment to register that it was really Yukimura, and he was on top of her. When she realized it she blushed and pushed him off.

Yukimura sat next to her and smiled at her. He thought to himself if only a few seconds longer…

Suddenly images of him kissing her invaded his mind. He gently touched his lips and turned to Miyuki. She was looking up again and ignoring him.

_If only it did happen…why does she make me feel this way? _

Yukimura found himself gawking at Miyuki, he quickly turned the other way and tried to calm himself down. When he turned back, he stared at her again. He looked at her face and then her body. He felt his heart beat faster, but then looked away.

_This can't be happening…_

"So how did you know I was up here?"

Yukimura turned back over and saw Miyuki looking at him. She had her arms around her knees and was facing his way now.

He smiled and scooted a little closer to her.

"I heard you sigh. So I decided to come up here and check."

"Why were you in my room?"

"To check up on you."

"I'm not a kid you know."

"I know…you're a woman. A gorgeous woman."

Miyuki watched as Yukimura's eyes softened. She looked away and avoided eye contact with him. When she looked back he had his eyes closed and he appeared to be calming his nerves.

_What's up with him lately? _

Miyuki got up and stood on the tiles carefully, making sure she doesn't slip. Yukimura continued to keep eyes closed. Miyuki had a sudden urge to kiss him. She stooped down and looked at him. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek and then immediately turned and jumped off the roof.

Yukimura turned back too late and was quite surprised that she kissed him. He touched his cheek and a thought flashed into his mind.

_Does Miyuki like me?_

This thought made his heart flutter and made him nervous. But he didn't care. She kissed him. That was all he could think about. He jumped off the roof and landed on the platform in front of Miyuki's room.

He slid open the door and walked in briskly. Inside, he found Miyuki gathering up some blankets and placing them into the closet.

On impulse Yukimura rushes up to her and grabs her arm and the places an arm around her waist. He pulled her in and leaned in. They could feel each other's breaths and locked eyes.

"Yukimura, what are you doing…?"

Yukimura didn't say anything but leaned in closer. He licked his lips and continued to lean closer to Miyuki. Yukimura breathed onto her lips, and was just about to give her this kiss of her life. But a knock on the door interrupted them. Yukimura kept his arm around her waist, and kept her close, but he lifted his face away from her.

Miyuki got a hold of herself and asked who was at the door.

"It's me."

They both recognized the voice to be Saizo's and both looked at each other.

"Why are you here?"

"Lord Yukimura wasn't in his room and I thought I might ask you if you knew where he went."

Yukimura released Miyuki and they both looked away. Yukimura was slightly annoyed with Saizo at this point, but responded anyway.

"Yes Saizo, I'm in here. What is it?"

"My lord, it appears that Ieyasu had postpone the tournament until further notice."

"Hmm, I see. Well, we'll see about that later. You may leave now Saizo."

"Yes."

They both saw a swift shadow stand up and depart. They stood in silence. Finally, Miyuki broke the silence and opened the door.

"I think you better get going. You need to get some rest you know."

Yukimura looked at her and then walked to the door. He gave a sigh to himself and then turned around to Miyuki. To his surprise, she was right behind him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek again. With that Yukimura left the room and bid Miyuki a good night.

She closed the door and leaned against it. Yukimura did the same on the other side. Miyuki touched her lips, Yukimura touched his cheek. And they both thought the same time.

_Am I out of my mind? Or am I really in love? _

* * *

The next morning they ate breakfast at a nearby teahouse with Kyo and Yuya. Kyo appeared to be glancing over passed Miyuki very often, which made her a little bit uncomfortable, but she continued to eat anyway. Yukimura periodically glanced over at Miyuki and then back to his food. They would converse only a little, but still enjoyed each other's company.

Before they left the teahouse together, Sasuke paid Yukimura with a visit and some more information. They left to talk about it, and Yuya went to pay the bill. Kyo and Miyuki were the only ones left at the table and it seemed slightly awkward, but they ignored it slightly.

Kyo stared at Miyuki for a moment and then turned back to his tea. He stood up and grabbed his sword.

"Meet me at the lake tonight."

Miyuki looked up slightly shocked, but Kyo had already left. She looked his way, and saw that Yuya followed right after him. She smiled to herself and saw that Yuya must care for him a lot. When she turned back to her tea, Yukimura was already back and sitting next to her.

"So, what did Sasuke have to say?"

"Hm, more about Ieyasu. Looks like he just called off the tournament completely. And looks like Kyo won't be getting the information he needs."

Yukimura laughed to himself slightly and then turned to Miyuki. She smiled and then stood up.

"Well, looks like we should go then huh?"

He stood up as well and looked her way. He gave her a sweet smile and held out his hand.

"Then shall we?"

Miyuki laughed and walked right past him. Yukimura smiled and followed right after.

"You know, one day, you will hold my hand."

"Whatever you say Yukimura, whatever you say."

* * *

That night, Yukimura stayed in his room and sipped some sake. He looked out the window and into the night sky. He could hear the nearby lake and the frogs that inhabit it. He stood up and looked down. To his shock, he saw Miyuki with Kyo at the lake.

Yukimura felt uneasy. Without control, his hands balled up into fists, and he felt his face grow hot. Jealously overwhelmed him and he was about ready to kill Kyo. He closed the window and sat down.

Few minutes later, he headed toward Miyuki's room. She was inside and it sounded like she was talking to someone. At first he thought it was Kyo and then felt the jealously build up inside him again. But then, he noticed it was a girl's voice. It was Yuya's.

He exhaled and decided to come back later, when suddenly the door slid open and Yuya came out smiling in Miyuki's direction. She turned and saw Yukimura then she dodged awkwardly. Miyuki laughed and so did Yukimura. Yuya laughed at herself as well and then returned to her room.

Yukimura stared at Miyuki and then entered the room. He closed the door and faced her.

"Why were you with Kyo tonight?"

Miyuki's eyes widened and she walked toward him.

"You were watching me?"

"No I just happened to see you."

"Oh, he just wanted to talk. He wanted me to do him a favor."

Miyuki looked up at Yukimura and then turned to the window. She placed her hands on the banister there and looked out.

"Apparently, he really cares for the girl Yuya."

Yukimura felt an understanding. Sensing that Yuya probably didn't know how Kyo felt about her. The same with Miyuki and him. He walked toward her and was about to reach out for her, when suddenly a loud crash came from down the hall. They both rushed to the door and slid it open.

Dust came flying up into their faces causing them both to cough and cover their eyes. When the dust cleared up, they could see that there was a rather large hole at the end of the hall.

They looked at each other and decided to approach the hole. Yukimura grabbed Miyuki's arm and walked in front of her. There was no way he was going to let her get hurt.

When they approached the hole and peered into the other side, Miyuki gasped and ran in. Kyo and Yuya were both injured and Kyo was bleeding a rather large amount. Yuya was tending to his wounds, but couldn't fully complete the task. Away from them, stood a hideous dark Kenyou. It appeared to be a bird of some sort, but Miyuki wasn't about to call it a bird.

Yukimura and Miyuki rushes in to help the two, and Miyuki steps up to fight against the Kenyou.

"Wait, no!"

Yuya shouted to Miyuki. She was slightly bruised, but appeared to be fine other than that.

"That thing is not what it appears to be!"

Miyuki turned and gave her a questioning look. Before she knew it the Kenyou released a poof of gas and it paralyzed Miyuki. The Kenyou grabbed her and took off.

Yukimura sprung into action, but it was too late. The Kenyou was holding Miyuki hostage. As it ran off into the moonlight, it rasped the message: _If you want her back, come to the Shogun's castle!_

Yukimura knew very well who was behind this, and didn't like it. He clutched his sword and gave a menacing stare. Yuya who always knew the happy and calm Yukimura was startled by this site and inched back.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu. You're dead."

* * *

Kyo was still unconscious, so Yuya partially carried him across the road. She was following Yukimura, who was now heading toward Ieyasu's castle.

_That damn old man! He plans to kill me there if he gets the chance…and probably Miyuki too._

Yukimura continued to march forward the gate to the castle, and soon stopped.

"Miss Yuya, I suggest you stay here."

He marched off and left Yuya there with Kyo.

Once in front of the castle gates, Yukimura drew his sword and charged in. He ran right through the front gates and what do you know, meet up with a few Kenyou guarding the place.

He slew them right away and moved on. He only had one objective: find Miyuki.

As he went through the castle, Kenyou attacked him left and right. They were all weak, but came in large numbers.

Blood splattered everywhere and stained inside of the castle. But Yukimura ignored this and continued forward. Soon he reached the top floor and it was manifested with Kenyou.

* * *

Miyuki cut through another Kenyou and another. She had escaped from her captor, and was now trying to find a way out. She ran down the hall and toward the other end.

She needed to get out of there and quick. She knew that Yukimura must have come into the castle, but that wasn't the problem. She overheard the Kenyou planning to burn down the castle with everyone inside. Miyuki knew it was just another plot to kill Yukimura. She wasn't going to let that happen.

Around the corner, she heard sword slashing and more blood being shed. To her surprised it was Yukimura who was slaughtering Kenyou as he walked down the hallway. When he spotted Miyuki he smiled and started to run her way.

Miyuki stood there and saw more Kenyou coming after them, so she started to sprint toward Yukimura. As she passed him, she grabbed his arm and directed him back the other way.

Yukimura was surprised by this, but ran with her anyway. When she reached a nearby window she looked and Yukimura and gave him a sincere smile.

"Yukimura, I hope you're ready."

Yukimura for a moment felt something. It was a feeling of closeness. The way Miyuki looked at him made him feel secure and warm. He stood there for a moment and then smiled.

"I'm always ready."

Miyuki took a firm hold of his hand and ran right into the window. Ripping paper and the wood that held it together. They continued to hold hands as they fell from the top floor.

Yukimura floated down to the ground gracefully, but Miyuki had a harder time getting down. She was headed for the trees and she was already exhausted. She wasn't going to be able to break her fall.

She fell into the trees and hit one of the branches. She passed out from the impact and fell to the ground.

Yukimura heard the thud, and ran over to that direction. He found Miyuki unconscious and injured. He reacted quickly and picked up and gave her a piggyback ride. He ran back to where Yuya and Kyo were, and saw that Kyo was back up on his feet. Yukimura walked up to him and glared him down.

"This is your fault. Someone like you shouldn't need people to protect."

After saying that, Yukimura rushed off and searched for help.

End Chapter Two

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: This story has got me changing a lot of things But other than that, I think it should be okay xD Anyway, keep on reading! Thank you!


	3. Yukimura's Dilemma and The Kokumi Clan

A Samurai's Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Chapter Three: Yukimura's Dilemma and The Kokumi Clan**

Yuya handed Miyuki some more bandages and as well as some cream. Miyuki took it and applied on to her arm first and then started to bandage it.

"So you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, how are Kyo and your wounds?"

Yuya looked at her hand, and just shrugged.

"I suppose I'm all right. But Kyo's back to his mighty self again."

Miyuki knew that even though Yuya just said that in a sarcastic tone, she cared about him.

"So why don't you go check up on him?"

"Are you kidding me? He treats me like a slave or servant or something like that."

Miyuki laughed and then smiled.

"And yet, he always saves you."

Yuya looked up and then sighs.

"You have a point. Fine, I'll go check up on him."

She stood up and walked toward the door.

"You'll be fine right?"

"I can manage. Just go talk to him."

"Okay, bye!"

Yuya left and Miyuki looked at her arm. She knew that the gash ran up her arm and she was going to need to bandage there as well. She took off the left side of the kimono and then started to apply the medicine up her arm.

Yukimura was walking down the hall and arrived at Miyuki's room. He opened the door quietly and was about to say something when he saw Miyuki's back to him.

She was done applying the medicine and was placing bandages on. Yukimura saw her back and her skin and he felt his legs get wobbly. He closed the door and sat down against the door. His heart was pounding and he didn't know what to do.

Miyuki inside the room was aware that Yukimura had opened the door, but didn't say anything. She blushed at the thought that he would walk in at any moment.

_Man, he really needs to learn to knock! _

* * *

That night Yukimura was in his room drinking sake like his usual self. But this time, he was wrapped up in his thoughts about Miyuki. He took numerous gulps and then sighed. He still wasn't faint or drunk at all.

Miyuki was walking down the hallway and arrived at Yukimura's room. She wanted to thank him for saving her yesterday, but wasn't quite sure of how to say it. She knocked and waited. She could hear his footsteps as he approached the door.

When he slid open the door he was delighted to see Miyuki standing there.

"Miyuki, what are you doing here so late?"

Miyuki gave him a small smile and looked at him.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Yukimura's face lit up with happiness and humbly allowed her to enter. Once inside, Miyuki spots the sake bottle and turns to him. To her surprise, he was taking off his shirt.

Miyuki blushed and then turned away. Yukimura tossed his shirt to the side and walked over to Miyuki.

"You know you really shouldn't be drinking so much sake. I know you don't get drunk and all, but you still sho-"

Yukimura cut her off by grabbing her hand suddenly and pulling her close. She was surprised but then Yukimura brought her even closer. She touched his bare chest and blushes. Yukimura lifts her chin up and leans in.

Miyuki could feel his hot breath and the faint smell of sake. But she didn't do anything. Yukimura pause as he closes in on her lips. He breathes on her lips and then lightly licks them as well.

_What's going on? Why is he doing this? _

Miyuki began to panic slightly, but she still couldn't do anything. Hey body was in shock and couldn't move.

Yukimura kissed Miyuki and held her tight. He pressed his lips against her and periodically would lift up but then would kiss again. Yukimura ran his hands down her waist and back up. He continued to kiss her and eventually pinned her against the wall.

Miyuki still wasn't able to move. Yukimura ran his hand through her hair and continued to kiss her. He was finally living in the moment, and he loved it. He kissed her passionately and took in deep breaths. He pressed his body up against hers and touched her cheek.

He stopped kissing her and paused and breathed on to her lips. Miyuki was breathing hard too, but she didn't know why. He licked her lips again and then when there was chance, he slipped his tongue in.

Miyuki couldn't stop this, she knew Yukimura overpowered her and she couldn't do anything. But what was worse was that she was enjoying this. She liked how Yukimura was kissing her, how he was touching her, breathing on her…but she knew she had to stop him before it got any further.

Yukimura continued to kiss Miyuki and ran his hand up and down her body. He moved his hand to her waist and stopped kissing her. But he moved down to her neck and breathed on it. He licked it once and took in deep breaths. And then he licked it again.

Yukimura thought that this was the best way to express his love and frankly, he loved it. It made him closer to Miyuki than anything ever has. He truly loved her and at the moment, realized that he must have her. He had to have her, no matter what. And this was his chance to do it.

He kissed her again and then licked her neck again. He stopped for a moment and felt her breathing hard. He lifted up a hand and lightly touched her kimono. He pulled it down a little bit and revealed the shoulder and then kissed her again.

Miyuki still couldn't do anything. She couldn't stop him at this point. He licked her neck again, but before he could do anything else, someone knocked on the outside of the room. Yukimura stood up and turned to the door.

"What is it Saizo?"

Miyuki took in deep breaths and tried to move away. But Yukimura held on to her. He pressed her against the wall and leaned up against her. He gently placed a hand on her face and lifted a finger up to his lips, telling her to be quiet.

She didn't deny the fact that she liked Yukimura's chest. It was muscular and smooth, but she still needed to get away.

"My lord, it seems that Ieyasu had left Edo and headed toward the Sea of Trees."

"I see…we're leave first thing tomorrow. Tell Kyo and Yuya."

"Hai."

Saizo's shadow jumped and disappeared. Yukimura released Miyuki and looked at her. Miyuki avoided eye contact and turned to the door. She started to walk toward the door but Yukimura grabs her arm. She looked at him and knew that he was about to say something, but it didn't look like he was going to be able to.

Miyuki took her arm back and left the room. Yukimura was left standing there in the dark. He fell down to his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He smiled and felt good, at the same time felt as though he should probably tell Miyuki why he just reacted on impulse.

_I think…I'm really in love…_

* * *

Next morning, Yukimura decided to apologize for the night before. As he approached Miyuki's room, the hallway and almost the entire inn appeared to be inactive. When he reached Miyuki's room, he just slid the door open like all the other times and saw that she was still in bed.

He entered the room quietly and then sat down next to Miyuki. She appeared to be sound asleep. He leaned down to admire her closer.

"I wonder if she even knows…that I care this much for her…"

Yukimura started to stroke her hair, and then carefully touch her cheek. Suddenly, Yuya opened the door and Yukimura turned around. Yuya felt embarrassed and then gave him a wave. He stood up and smiled at her and then left the room.

Once he left, Miyuki sat up and glanced at the door. Yuya was surprised and then sat down next to her.

"Miyuki, you were awake?"

"Yeah…"

"Why was Yukimura in here?"

"I guess…he wanted to tell me something…"

* * *

Kyo, Yuya, Yukimura and Miyuki all departed the inn and headed on the path to the Sea of Trees. Along the way, Yuya and Miyuki decided to converse about their boy trouble while Yukimura and Kyo walked up ahead in silence.

"What do you think I should say to Kyo?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You know, should I say something about us?"

"I don't know, do whatever you want…"

"Come on Miyuki! I'm in a crisis right now!"

"Just tell him whatever you want."

"Are you telling me I should just go up to him and tell him that I love him?"

"…Well, no. Not that exactly…"

"Then what?"

"Ehh…I don't know, give it some time."

Yuya sighed and then crossed her arms. Then she turned to Miyuki and asked about Yukimura.

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"Not that I would consider."

"Really?"

From then on, Yuya tried to get more information for Miyuki, but she refused. The decided to take a break in a nearby meadow in the afternoon. Yuya sat near Kyo and attempted to take Miyuki's advice, but didn't want to at the same time.

Yukimura and Miyuki sat back to back together on a rock, but didn't say anything. The four sat in silence and didn't dare say anything. Until Miyuki stood up and then started to walk off. Yuya also stood up and asked where she was going.

"Just for a drink of water. Don't worry."

Miyuki left and the rest of them were all still quiet, and even more awkward for Yukimura since Miyuki left.

* * *

In the forest, Miyuki reached a river and decided to take some back to refresh the others. In the trees nearby she heard some rustling, even though there wasn't any wind.

Miyuki sighed and bottled up the water.

"There's no used hiding, I know you guys are here."

Three figures emerged from the trees and landed next to Miyuki. She stood back up and then all bowed down to her.

"Lady Miyuki."

"What is it? Have you guys found anything related to Mibu clan?"

The three people remained on their knees and lowered their heads. Miyuki sighed and then took a seat on a rock.

"We apologize. But the Mibu clan seems to be quite discrete and cover their tracks very well. All we have collected so far is that they seem be gathering or rather creating something in the Sea of Trees."

"Well that's good! I'm headed that way anyway."

The three stood quiet and looked up.

"My lady, are you sure you'll be fine there?"

"Are you doubting me?"

"No. I would never dare."

"Don't worry, I have other's to help me with this task."

"Very well. We still follow though."

Miyuki stood back up and smiled.

"Do as you wish. You guys can take a break if you wish."

She started to walk back to the meadow, when the woman out of the three stood up and asked her a question.

"What about Sanada Yukimura? Is he your choice?"

Miyuki smiled again. Then turned back to the three of them.

"Do you really want me to get married so quickly?"

The three figures awkwardly looked down and didn't reply.

"I'm just kidding, I don't know if I should choose him yet. But I definitely feel something for him…"

Miyuki started to walk back and the three figures retreated back to the trees once again.

As she walked back, she thought was the night before.

_I definitely feel something for him…but I'll just have to wait and see how far this can grow…_

End Chapter Three

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: This story is taking more time to write than I thought xD Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it! Keep on reading! Thank you!!


	4. The Sanada Bond

A Samurai's Touch

Disclaimer: I do no own Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Chapter Four: The Sanada Bond**

The group of four had taken off again and went deep into the forest. They were near the Sea of Trees and knew that soon, they would have to separate since they had different goals.

"Now then, if you do need any help, I'm sure we'll be able to find you!"

"Shut up you bastard."

Yukimura just smiled and ignored Kyo's comment. He gave Kyo a nod and then walked back over to Miyuki. She was bidding a farewell to Yuya and soon, the four departed into pairs.

Soon, Yukimura and Miyuki found themselves deep in the heart of the woods, but still not in the Sea of Trees just yet. Miyuki didn't pay much attention to Yukimura along the way however, he seemed distracted as well.

"Miyuki…"

"Yes?"

Miyuki turned around and faced him. He had the same old smile on, but this time, it seemed a little more sincere and it appeared that he was trying to hide a little fear.

"What will you do after Ieyasu is killed?"

Miyuki thought about it as she walked. Then she stopped and looked up.

"Probably go back to where I belong…unless someone can change my plans of course."

"You mean you're not going to help me?"

"Hmm?"

Miyuki turned and looked over with a questioning look. Yukimura had gotten closer and was only a few steps from her now. She saw that he had a concerned face on now.

"Are you going to leave me when this is done?"

She looked at him and then smiled at him.

"Well I might stick around for a few more weeks, but unless something comes up, I'm probably going to leave."

Yukimura seemed a little bit relieved from this, and smiled again. And they continued to walk. Miyuki couldn't help but feel as though she lied to him. Sure, she intended to leave and go home at the beginning when she met him. But now, it felt as though it has changed. She glanced back over at Yukimura and smiled at him.

"Why did you even ask? It's not like you really need me around anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Yukimura seemed puzzled by this statement. In his mind, he needed Miyuki more than anyone else. He didn't understand why she would say such a thing.

"Well…first of all, you don't me because I'm a woman. And judging by the way that you have been acting for the past two years…it leads me to believe that you like to flirt and well…you like woman for other pleasures other than your friend."

It was true. Yukimura enjoyed flirting with woman. But, he never really thought much about it. And now that Miyuki had brought it up, he could see why she would think that. But he never treated Miyuki like the other woman. She was special, and he didn't want to treat her that way. So frankly, Yukimura needed Miyuki, because she was woman and because he loved her.

"Second, I'm a fighter. I usually protect people, but you seem to have that covered as well. You have the Sanada Jyuushi. And if not them, you have yourself. So yeah, I wouldn't see much point in staying with you after this is done."

Yukimura looked hurt. Even though it was true that he could protect himself, that wasn't the point. He kept her around so that he can protect her. The woman that he loved. He walked over and grabbed her arm. She was surprised and just looked at him.

"No, you're wrong."

"Oh really? And how is that?"

"You're a woman. Not just any woman, but one who is strong and free willed. You're not like all those other woman. There could a thousand of them, and none of them would be able to live up to your standards in life. You are far from what they are."

Miyuki was speechless. She really didn't expect Yukimura to think of her in that way, or even say that to her.

"You are no ordinary girl. You…you are…something even better. Something even more worth while."

Yukimura had such honest eyes and Miyuki couldn't look away from. He really meant everything he was saying at that moment. He looked down and smiled again. Miyuki was still slightly shocked, but smiled back anyway.

"Plus, I don't need you to protect me…I just want to protect you."

He smiled again and leaned in. He didn't kiss her, but just wanted to get closer to her. They could feel each other's breaths and Miyuki eventually backed off with a smile.

"Well, it's whatever you want. If you want me to stay, then tell me then."

"I want you to stay."

"I just said to tell me th-"

"I want you to stay with me forever."

Miyuki stopped walking and then just stood there. She tilted her head slightly and then turned around to face Yukimura. He just stared back, and then she turned back and started walking again. She didn't respond to the comment at all.

* * *

They walked, and when night fell, they had to find a place to rest. Once a fire was set up, Miyuki and Yukimura settled themselves down next to it. Watching the fire as it burned, Miyuki started to doze off a little bit. When she began to fall, Yukimura caught her and helped her back up. Miyuki just shrugged a little bit and gave him a smile to thank him.

Later, when Yukimura was asleep, Miyuki got up and snuck to the lake. She needed to take a bath. They had been walking for two days now, and she desperately needed a bath. Miyuki undressed and slipped into the lake, making sure to be extra quiet so Yukimura wouldn't wake up and try to watch her.

She dove deep down and then came back up. She flipped her hair and ran her fingers through it. Yukimura was awake, and watched through the bushes. He only saw her shadow, but smiled.

_One day…I'll see that body of yours. But only after we're married that is…_

* * *

Miyuki returned from the bath and found Yukimura still sleeping. She walked past him and then suddenly, she felt someone grab her around the waist. She whipped around and saw that Yukimura had gotten up and had grabbed her around the waist.

"So, how was your bath?"

"Yu…Yukimura!"

Miyuki blushed as his tightened his grip around her and leaned in close to her. He placed his lips on the back of her neck and the slowly dragged them to the side of her neck.

"What are you doing?"

Yukimura just smiled and kissed her neck. Miyuki tried to wiggle free but he kept his grip on her. His placed one arm across her chest and then one around her waist. Miyuki started to have flashbacks about the other night, where he did the same thing.

"Yukimura! Stop or…or.."

"Or what?"

Yukimura just pulled her in closer and licked her face. Miyuki continued to struggle but had no luck.

"Saizo! Come down here now! I want you to perform the ceremony."

Saizo dropped down from the trees and landed in front of them. He gave Yukimura and uncertain look.

"Are you sure my lord? Once this is done, it can't be erased."

Yukimura merely just looked at him and then turned away.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to."

"What's going on here? What ceremony?"

Yukimura continued to hold her tight and then kissed her neck again.

"You said that after we were done with out mission, that you would leave…unless something changed your mind…"

"What? So what do you plan to do about it?"

Yukimura turned her over and grabbed her left arm. He pressed his body against hers and their chests touched. Miyuki looked up at Yukimura was overwhelmed by his strength.

_I never knew…he was so strong…_

Yukimura nodded to Saizo and then turned back to Miyuki. He had a serious face on and leaned in closer. He licked her lips and then looked at her.

"I was told to never use this bond, but I can't help it. I need you and this bond will ensure that you stay with me."

He held out her left arm and his right arm. He turned to Saizo and nodded. Saizo gulped and then began the ceremony. Fog rolled in a covered the area. A barrier encircled them, and glowed. Yukimura whispered something into Miyuki's ear, but she couldn't hear it. Then he kissed her deeply. As he kissed her, their arms began to sting and Miyuki wanted to pull her arm back but Yukimura did not allow it.

He continued to kiss her and finally, he stopped and released her. Miyuki backed away and gasped for air. She grabbed her arm and looked at it. It was burning now. Not only that, but there was a dragon on her arm. She looked up angrily up at Yukimura to see that his arm was also marked, only his was with a phoenix. He lifted it up and the walked toward her.

He grabbed her arm and the burning immediately stopped. Miyuki looked up at Yukimura and saw him smiling.

"Now you can never leave me…"

He touched her cheek gently and kissed her on her cheek.

"You have no choice but to stay with me now."

"And why is that?"

"The Sanada bond…it bounds two people together no matter what."

"What are you talking about?"

"Miyuki…you can now never leave my side."

Miyuki just looked at him like he was crazy and then at her arm. The marking was gone, but she knew that it was there. He ran his hand through her hair and smiled at her.

"The Sanada bond…my parents told me I should never use it, but I have to use it for you. I don't think I can bear the thought of not being with you."

"What is this 'bond'?"

"If you ever think about leaving me or you actually do the action of leaving me, the mark will burn and you will have no choice but to stay."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

Yukimura grabbed her and pulled her in. And leaned in so close that they could practically kiss.

"Because I want you to stay with me…even after the task is done…"

"Don't be ridiculous. If I want to leave, I can still leave."

Suddenly her arm started to burn again and the dragon appeared. Yukimura lifted up his arm as well and the phoenix was back.

"See? It burns and stops as soon as you stop the thought."

He was right, once Miyuki stopped thinking about it the burning stopped and the dragon disappeared.

"Miyuki, I will say this one more time. I want you to be by my side forever, and now you will be."

End Chapter Four

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Yes! The Sanada bond! Lol not a real thing, but it's still cool! XD anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep reading! Thank you!!


	5. Saizo's Challenge

A Samurai's Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Chapter Five: Saizo's Challenge **

"Ahh the morning air!"

Yukimura was standing on top of a rock and looking over the horizon. Miyuki was sitting up on a tree and she glanced down at her arm.

It has been about two days, and they finally decided to depart from the forest and try to find a way around to get to the Sea of Trees. It's been two days since Yukimura forced the Sanada bond upon her. Now, Miyuki can't leave Yukimura no matter what. And it was just what Yukimura intended.

Saizo watched the two from a distance and wondered to himself.

_Why would Lord Yukimura do such a thing? It was uncalled for. _

He recalled what happened the night when Yukimura told him to help him perform the Sanada bond.

* * *

"Lord Yukimura! You can't be serious! You were told to never use that bond!'

Yukimura simply just smiled and looked up at the stars. He ran his hand through his hair and then sighed a little.

"I wonder what it feels like…"

"How what feels like?"

"To have her hand run through my hair, touching my cheek, to have her embrace me…"

"My lord…"

"Saizo, I know I was told to never use it…but I can't help it. She's everything I've ever wanted. She's…the one I want to marry."

Saizo had never heard Yukimura speak this way. He only ever cared for sake and playing with women. He never thought Yukimura would want to marry someone.

"Are you sure…my lord?"

Yukimura gave him a glance and stood up.

"This is the only way to ensure that she won't ever leave my side. Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

Saizo peered over at Miyuki and watched her. She was a beautiful woman. Intelligent, excellent fighter both in combat and with a sword. But why? He was sure there were other women out there like her. At the same time, Yukimura knew something about her that made him attracted to her. Addicted to her. Yukimura first met her two years ago, has Miyuki following him made him feel this way? Or did she…seduce him?

Saizo thought about it and decided on what action to perform. He had to be sure of just who this woman really was.

* * *

Miyuki and Yukimura approached a village and decided to stay there for a few nights, to regain their strength. The streets of the village seemed quite busy even though it was already the evening. But people appeared to be running away from the village. Miyuki decided to stop one of the villagers and ask of this.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what's going on? Is there a festival of some sort?"

The villager simply shook his head and then pointed the other way.

"A demon is coming tonight. He threatened to destroy the village if we didn't pay up. And it turns out, we don't have enough! So we're fleeing the village before he comes. I suggest you do the same even though you are just visitors."

The villager rushed off and Miyuki just turned to Yukimura and shrugged.

"Looks like we won't be able to stay here for the night."

Yukimura looked over to the where the villager pointed. And motioned Miyuki to get closer to him Miyuki crossed her arms and gave him a look of disapproval.

"No way I'm coming near you. Not after what happened two nights ago!"

"Come on, I'm being serious right now."

He smiled at her and she sighed and moved toward him.

"Well your face expression doesn't seem serious."

"That's because I'm happy that you're actually coming close to me."

Miyuki sighed again and then turned to face the direction. There was slight breeze and before she knew it, a Kenyou was standing in front of her. He roared and Miyuki coughed.

"Boy…that is some breath you have there…"

"Who are you?"

The Kenyou could speak, and that was a first for Miyuki anyway. Yukimura just stood there smiling and then laughed.

"Let me guess, you're the monster who threatened to kill the villagers if they don't pay up correct?"

Then Kenyou stared at Miyuki and growled at her.

"Who are you?"

Miyuki smiled and lifted up her sword. She unsheathed it slowly and then raised it in front of the Kenyou's face.

"I don't think you want to know."

"What?"

The Kenyou raised its claw and slashed at Miyuki. Yukimura jumped away and landed upon a rooftop.

"Miyuki…"

Dust covered the area now, but when it cleared, there was a chasm where the Kenyou had landed his claw. Miyuki had disappeared. The Kenyou glanced around searching for Miyuki, but she was nowhere to be seen. Yukimura also scanned the area and couldn't find Miyuki.

_Where did she go?_

"Everyone up here!"

Yukimura looked up and smiled. Miyuki had jumped up into the air and was floating down now. She brought down her blade on the Kenyou and sliced it in half. Its corpse fell to the ground and made a sickening "thud".

Yukimura came down and landed next to Miyuki. He placed his arms around her and leaned on her shoulder.

"Still as skilled as ever, didn't even let it spill a single drop of blood."

"Tch, it wasn't even a challenge. And let go of me!"

Yukimura tightened his grip and smiled.

"No, not unless you say you're sorry for scaring me."

"Why the hell were you scared? You should know that I'm not going to lose to such a thing!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"You know you want to…wait…"

Yukimura turned his attention to the Kenyou. Its body was just lying there, but something was still moving inside of it. They approached slowly and Yukimura drew his sword. He jabbed it into the corpse without warning and the movement stopped. He pulled his sword back out and something came out as well. It fell on the ground and it appeared to be a shell.

"Umm…I don't want to know what is…"

Miyuki leaned in a little closer, but made sure to keep her distance. The shell cracked open and black liquid began to leak out.

"Any ideas?"

Yukimura just shrugged and then pulled Miyuki back. The liquid melted into the ground and made dark circles on the ground.

"Ieyasu…"

"Huh?"

Miyuki gave Yukimura a confused look. Yukimura turned around and glanced down the forest. He narrowed his eyes in the direction and grabbed Miyuki.

"Let's go."

"Umm okay then."

Miyuki went with Yukimura and entered the forest. He had a serious look on his face, it the first in a long time since Miyuki had seen. As they ran through the forest together, Miyuki noticed that the trees and vegetation were all the same. It felt as though they were running around in circles.

"Ne, Yukimura! Are we lost?"

Miyuki turned her attention back to Yukimura only to learn that he was gone. She stopped and glanced around. The forest was too quiet. She could hear distant footsteps. The footsteps suddenly changed and were now running, coming from behind Miyuki. She drew her sword and turned around to block an attack.

"What?"

It was to her surprise that it was Saizo who had attacked her. Saizo jumped back and landed a few feet away from her. Miyuki lowered her sword and looked angrily at Saizo.

"Saizo! What's the big idea?!"

Saizo simply looked back and let out a battle cry and swung his weapon down at Miyuki again. Miyuki blocked it again and pushed Saizo back against a tree, forcing his weapon to go up against his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Proving why you are not loyal!"

"Say what?"

Miyuki forced the weapon further onto Saizo's neck. He coughed and tried to push back, but Miyuki had the advantage and held it tight against his neck.

"You're attacking your own comrade!"

"You are not worthy to be Yukimura's friend! Nor his wife!"

Miyuki stopped pressing the weapon against his neck and stepped back.

"His wife? What are you talking about?"

Saizo took a hand to his neck and tried to sooth the pain. He coughed a few more times and then stood back up.

"Yukimura has decided to make you his wife…"

"Hah! Yeah right. He would never marry knowing him."

"You're wrong. Why do you think he put that bond on you? If he didn't want you, why would he?"

Miyuki looked down at her arm and then turned away.

"Simple, because I'm a good protector. He probably sees me nothing more than a servant that he wants to keep around."

Saizo shook his head and looked up directly at Miyuki.

"You're quite simply minded…"

"Wait, why did you even attack me?"

"I…I wanted to confront you…to make sure it was all on Lord Yukimura's own will to choose you…"

Saizo fell down and Miyuki rushed over and assisted him. He was probably on a shortage of breath due to how Miyuki forced the weapon on his neck. He was still breathing and had his eyes opened.

"Don't be crazy…I wouldn't fall for someone like him. Not like that…"

Saizo smiled slightly and closed his eyes.

"Please…forgive me Miss Miyuki…I only wanted to be sure. Please don't tell Lord Yukimura about this."

"Eh, don't worry."

Saizo silenced and Miyuki picked him up. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Yukimura, you've got a lot of people who care about you…"

* * *

Miyuki trekked through the forest and finally managed to get out. She laid Saizo on the ground and checked his pulse and his breathing.

"Hmm, he seems to be just fine. Maybe I went a little to hard on him before…"

Yukimura was still nowhere to be found, so Miyuki made sure that Saizo was at a stable state. She looked up at the sky, realizing that it had now become dark. The stars were clear and she sighed. She lifted up her left arm and thought about the night before.

"Does he really think he can keep me around with a bond like this? I can leave whenever I want!"

Her suddenly burned and she cringed slightly. In fact, if she even thought about leaving Yukimura, her arm would burn. She touched the marking of the dragon as it disappeared.

"Am I really that important to you, Yukimura? Or do you simply see me as another servant?"

* * *

Morning came and Miyuki was still asleep. Yukimura found her sleeping against a trunk and Saizo nearby. Saizo was starting to awake and the moment he saw Yukimura, kneeled and bowed his head.

"Lord Yukimura!"

"Saizo…"

Saizo did not respond and continued to have his head lowered. Yukimura approached him and then looked down on him.

"Saizo…if you ever do anything like what you did to Miyuki again, I will never forgive you…"

"Yes…my lord…"

Saizo was shocked that Yukimura indeed was aware of what happened, but he knew that he would find out sooner or later. Yukimura approached Miyuki and picked her up.

"Let's go Saizo, we still have quite a ways to go."

"Yes my lord!"

Yukimura walked ahead and continued to hold Miyuki, as Saizo disappeared back into the trees. Miyuki continued to sleep soundly and Yukimura continued to carry her. He looked at her and admired her. He stopped and just looked at her. She was truly someone Yukimura had never encountered before. He smiled to himself and then started to walk again.

"Now that we share the Sanada bond, you will forever be by my side…Miyuki, I will marry you."

* * *

Later that morning, Miyuki woke up and found herself in the arms of Yukimura. At first, she thought she was just imagining it, but then when Yukimura smiled and said good morning, she immediately jumped out of his arms and landed on her feet away from him.

"Aww, come on now. I was just fine holding and carrying you."

"Yeah, because I was asleep!"

Yukimura smiled and laughed. He moved toward her and leaned in close.

"You know you that you liked it."

Miyuki gave him a looked and then turned away blushing slightly.

"Whatever, let's get going."

"Okay, sure!"

They walked a little bit further, and Sasuke soon dropped in to give Yukimura a report. Miyuki also listened in and then decided to walk off for a moment.

"Wait! Sister Miyuki!"

Miyuki stopped and then turned around. Sasuke was running up to her and smiled. He handed her a single flower. It was a lily, one of her favorites.

"Aw, Sasuke! Where on earth did you find this?"

Sasuke realized that he was still smiling and then turned away in an embarrassed manner.

"Uhh, I just found it and I thought you would like. You like it right?"

"Of course, it's one of my favorite flowers."

Miyuki smiled at him and he gave her brief glance, then turned away. Yukimura smiled at the both of them and then laughed.

_Looks like Sasuke is trying to tell Miyuki something._

"Umm Miyuki…"

"Hmm?"

"Do…do you have a younger brother?"

Miyuki tilted her head in an attempt to understand where Sasuke was going with this. Then when she did she smiled.

"Sasuke, would you like to be my younger brother?"

Sasuke turned to her and looked down. He immediately whipped his head away from her.

"What…what are you talking about?"

Miyuki laughed and patted his head.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

She glanced over at Yukimura and just saw him standing there. There was slight breeze and it blew upon them. From this view, Miyuki thought he looked quite noble and stopped patting Sasuke's head and walked toward him. Yukimura watched as Miyuki approached him. She was looking at him in a way she had never before. She was smiling at him and she looked like she was about to kiss him.

Miyuki stopped in front of him and smiled. She reached up a hand and brushed some of Yukimura's hair aside.

"You look quite cute right now. You should have this look more often."

Miyuki smiled and then started to walking ahead, leaving Yukimura speechless. He turned to her and watched as she walked. He turned back to Sasuke and gave him a smile.

"Ne Sasuke, what did I look like just now?"

Sasuke shrugged and ran after Miyuki. Shouting after her as well. Yukimura stood there for a moment longer and ran his hand through his hair and then smiled.

_So, she does care about me…_

End Chapter Five

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Wow this story is taking a longer time to write than I thought it would xD Sorry about that! Keep on reading! Thank you!


	6. Yukimura's Truth and Miyuki's Dare

A Samurai's Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Chapter Six: Yukimura's Truth and Miyuki's Dare**

"Ahh! The morning air feels great doesn't it?"

Yukimura and Miyuki were both in a clearing. There was small waterfall near them and the sound of it felt quite relaxing.

"You always ask that, but haven't you realized that I've never answered have you?"

"Well, you don't have to. I already know your answer."

Yukimura smiled at Miyuki and she just turned away. They have been looking for a way out of the forest for the past few days, and they finally managed to get out of the heart of it. They had planned to stay a night at an inn if they found one, but then they would have to take off early the next day.

"Do you even think that there will be a village here?"

Yukimura was still staring at her and then gave him a look, which suggested that he should stop. He smiled and then stood up.

"Who knows, we're basically walking around with no aim right now. But we have to get to the Sea of Trees some day, Kyo and Yuya are waiting for us there I'm sure."

Miyuki nodded and then turned toward the small waterfall. There was a few fish in the pond below it. They swam slowly and periodically blew a small bubble up to the surface. Miyuki looked down and then back to Yukimura who was now suddenly right behind her.

"What the?"

"The fish…they seem quite carefree. They simply just swim around all day. Don't you wish you could live a life like that?"

Miyuki looked down and then turned around to forest. Yukimura watched slowly as she did so and knew what she was thinking. She wanted a carefree life, without any worries and just wanted it to last.

"Yeah…I do wish for a life like that."

When Miyuki turned back to Yukimura, their eyes met and Yukimura seemed to notice something about Miyuki. He was truly in love with her, and wanted to share a life with her. Their little moment was interrupted when Sasuke returned with an armful of fruits. He glanced at both of them and then set the fruits down on the ground.

"This was all I could find in the area surround us. Breakfast is served."

Yukimura picked up a pink apple shaped fruit and took a bite out of it.

"Hmm…this is quite ripe! Miyuki, you should try some!"

Miyuki glanced and then shrugged. She walked over and then picked up a fruit as well and took a chomp right out of it. Sasuke was waiting up in a tree again and just sitting there.

"Sasuke! Come on down and have some!"

Sasuke looked down and then just didn't say anything. Miyuki laughed at Yukimura's attempt and then just picked up a fruit and then looked up at Sasuke.

"Hey! Little brother!"

Sasuke glanced down and saw that a fruit was flying his way. He caught it with his hands and looked at Miyuki. He smiled and then took a small bite out of it.

"Ah, I see he accepts your request."

"He's just a kid Yukimura."

Yukimura stared Miyuki and then smiled. She turned away and was looking at the waterfall again. He knew that if they were ever to get married, she would get the life that she truly wanted.

* * *

"Okay…so how are we going to make our way through this forest?"

Miyuki and Yukimura were on the road again. Sasuke had left them to scout up ahead with Saizo, leaving the two of them alone and walking together again.

"Well, I'm sure that there is a way out. We just have to find it!"

Miyuki shot him a look and then continued to walk. The soft ground muffled the sounds of their footsteps, so their trek seemed quite silent at times. Eventually, Yukimura said something to break the silence.

"So, would you like to play a game?"

"Like what?"

"Hmm, a simple truth or dare."

Miyuki thought about it but agreed to it anyway. She saw no harm in simply answering minor questions.

"All right, you first."

Yukimura touched his chin and then smiled.

"I'll take truth first."

Miyuki turned around and started to walk backwards, facing Yukimura. She looked up at the sky and then snapped her fingers.

"Have you ever drank anything besides sake during dinner?"

Yukimura laughed and then nodded.

"Of course I have! I used to drink tea all the time!"

"Ha, like I would really believe that."

"All right truth or dare for you?"

"I'll take truth."

Yukimura looked at Miyuki and then smiled.

"Have you ever been with a man?"

Miyuki stopped and shot him a look. She crossed her arms and then stared at him hard.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, have you ever dated someone?"

"Hmm, no. Not like that."

Miyuki looked down and sighed. Yukimura felt the urge to hug her suddenly but decided to restrain it.

"Truth or dare, Yukimura?"

"Dare this time."

Miyuki looked around and spotted a flower. She smiled and clasped her hands together.

"I dare you to obtain that flower for me."

"But of course!"

Yukimura jumped up onto the branches and made his way slowly to the flower. Miyuki was still walking backwards and watched at he did so. Right when he picked the flower, Miyuki smiled and then she tripped over a large root sticking up from the ground.

Luckily, Yukimura caught her before she actually fell. Miyuki looked up at him and then blushed. He smiled at her and handed her the flower.

"Your flower, miss?"

Miyuki took the flower and then stood back up. She smiled and placed the flower into her hair and continued walking.

"So would you say that I completed the dare?"

Miyuki nodded and then turned back to him again.

"Of course. Now, for me…I guess I'll take truth one last time."

Yukimura stopped and then looked start at Miyuki. His eyes were giving her a soft expression, but they still looked serious at the same time.

"Miyuki…I need to know…have you ever been in love?"

Miyuki stopped where she was and looked back at him. He was staring start at her. He wanted to know. This girl and what she has experienced.

Miyuki looked down and thought about it. Had she ever been in love? She thought about all the encounters she's had. None of them seemed to matter, but then her encounters of Yukimura began to fill her mind.

The first time they met, when they started to travel together, when he saved her, that night when he kissed her. They all seemed like the most important memories to her. Somehow, these memories with him…

"No…not before…"

Yukimura was looking at her and when he heard that answer he felt puzzled.

"Not before…does that mean…?"

Miyuki smiled and looked at him.

"Yes…I'm in love now."

Yukimura felt as though he was frozen in time. Was it him that she was in love with? Or was is someone else? He wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if he was going to be able to.

"I see…"

Miyuki closed her eyes and then opened again.

"Your turn, which will it be?"

"I'm going with truth for this one…"

Yukimura couldn't get what Miyuki said out of his head, but he didn't want Miyuki to know that she was actually thinking about it.

Miyuki came up with a question, but wasn't sure if it was appropriate to ask. But asked anyway.

"Yukimura, do you want to get married and have a family?"

Yukimura looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Yes…when I'm done with this, I want to live with such a life."

Miyuki smiled at his childish desire and then continued to walk on. She stopped and then sighed.

"Miyuki…what do you choose now?"

"Hmm? Uh, I'll take dare this time."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

Miyuki turned around and faced Yukimura. His face showed no signs of joking. It was serious. This was a serious dare, and he was showing it. His eyes pierced right through her, and he waited for Miyuki to act.

She hesitated and then walked toward him. She stopped once she was in front of him. Miyuki reached her hands up and placed them on his face. Yukimura closed his eyes and then waited. Miyuki leaned in slowly and closed her eyes slightly.

Before their lips touched, Yukimura whispered something softly underneath his breath, but Miyuki couldn't hear it. Their lips touched and it felt like the whole world was gone. Yukimura brought his arms around Miyuki and held her.

It was truly their first kiss together and they were both feeling it in the moment. Soon, Miyuki began to pull away but Yukimura kept a firm grip around her and kept her close.

Eventually, Yukimura allowed Miyuki to step back and they both took in deep breaths. They didn't look at each other; instead they looked down on the ground.

Miyuki touched her own lips and she could still feel Yukimura's breath and it was warm. She blushed at the thought of the kiss and then looked back up.

Yukimura was still looking down and touching his lips as well. When he looked up their eyes met again and this time, Yukimura walked toward her. Miyuki felt her heart skip a beat and then she tried to calm herself down. When he was in front her, she looked up and found herself staring at Yukimura's chest.

"Miyuki…I…"

"Lord Yukimura!"

Yukimura paused and then looked up at the trees. Saizo was standing on one of the branches and looking down on them. Sasuke was behind him and sitting down on the edge.

Miyuki seemed relieved and then looked up as well. Saizo looked as if he felt bad about interrupting the two, since Yukimura was so picky with her. He had no choice but to follow orders given by Yukimura.

"What is it?"

"We found a village nearby. It appears to be a wealthy village though."

Sasuke jumped down and landed right next to Miyuki. He stood up and then placed his hands behind his head.

"However, we managed to find Kyo and Yuya there though."

Miyuki turned to Sasuke and kneeled down to Sasuke's level.

"You saw Yuya and Kyo? Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm sure it was them. Kyo and his rude attitude with Yuya. I don't see how she can stand him."

Miyuki smiled and then stood back up. She pointed back down the road and then she turned to Yukimura.

"Well then, I think we should get going now. Kyo and Yuya probably got lost getting to the Sea of Trees."

Yukimura looked up at her and then sighed. He placed his arms on his waist and started walking.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea. We wouldn't want them to be waiting for too long now would we?"

Miyuki started to walk first and then Yukimura followed.

"Oh, yes, Saizo. Do fetch me some sake. I feel parched right now from a day's walk."

"Yes, my Lord."

Yukimura walked behind Miyuki and then smiled to himself. He thought about the kiss and then touched his lips again.

"I couldn't tell her again…"

He looked up at the sky and then closed his eyes. Miyuki's face floated into his mind and then he opened his eyes.

"Miyuki…just you wait."

* * *

Miyuki glanced back and saw Yukimura looking up at the sky. She gently touched the flower in her hair and smiled to herself. She then stopped and turned around.

"Yuki! Hurry up!"

Yukimura looked at her and then smiled.

"Sure thing!"

Miyuki smiled and then started to run down the road again.

_Until we share a moment like that again, just keep on waiting…._

End Chapter Six

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Chapter Six is up! Please review! Keep on reading! Thank you!!


End file.
